Seashells
by Mable
Summary: They have very different motives for being there at this time of night. She's collecting seashells, he's planning vengeance, and yet these two completely different people stumble upon each other at the seaside. Neither has any idea what this chance meeting is going to do to them. Tiff/Marx


**Mable: Had this posted on AO3 for a while and decided to taint myself by indulging my obvious affinity for jesters. I hope you Enjoy!**

 _ **Seashells**_

They had met eyes at the exact same moment. It was nearly unbelievable, but they did. He was nearly twenty feet above her, fully airborne, with his wings aglow in bright colors with every beat. She was standing in the sand, in the dark, with little more than a flashlight and a bag. His purple eyes widened a bit in surprise, not expecting to see her. She looked like she gasped as she stared at the baffling sight of such color. Neither of them expected to see someone else, even if it was a brief bypass.

It was revenge that had drove him there. He was at full strength, brimming with energy, looking to reclaim the thing that was stolen from him. It wasn't as though he had anywhere else he could go or had any other goal. It was just a matter of regaining strength and storming the kingdom in the night, while everyone slept. The pink puff wouldn't even predict his arrival as he claimed the kingdom, the world, that should've been his. Or that he wanted to be his. Or that he claimed he wanted as an outlet for this constant need.

It was restlessness that had brought her here. She should've been sleeping with the thought of coming to the shore the next day. Yet she had laid in bed for hours thinking of things, and worries, and frustrations, which all led her down to the sand. Either she would lie in bed without any form of relief or she would venture out of the castle and down the long walk to the beach. So here she was, alone, collecting seashells and staring at the stars that hung over in the vast sky over the sea.

He wondered about her briefly, flying over the edge of the cliff and losing sight of her, and had only gotten a few more feet before he circled around in a loop. His curiosity won over and suddenly the strange, blond girl wandering the beach became his focus. With a few hasty beats of his wings, he was back over the edge of the cliff, and smoothly landed in the sand.

She hadn't expected him to return, but she was obviously still stunned by his original appearance. She aimed her flashlight down, not needing to use it as his wings illuminated the area around him well enough. Once he pulled them in closer, the light faded away, but the beach was still illuminated enough by the moon and stars that she decided just to flick the flashlight off and look at him. She hadn't seen anything like him before; nothing with such colorful wings. He seemed to be dressed like some sort of jester.

"Middle of the night… I could think of a better time to collect shells," he remarked with a playful tone and a spreading smile. He had fangs which she now saw poking out of his lips. "Any reason why?"

"It's a long story," she replied. She didn't usually feel awkward, but this situation certainly left her a little out of sorts. "I couldn't sleep, and I love it down here, so what better time?"

"I think I could see that," he answered as he looked out over the sea. "I mean, the view alone," he looked back at her. "It's something."

She gave a nod of agreement, but that was when her curiosity started to sink in. She realized that something was certainly amiss and asked, "What are you doing out here this late?"

"I'm a night owl," he answered her smoothly. "There's nothing like flying at night. It's very freeing." This was a partial truth; he loved flying at night. That wasn't what he was here to do though.

"I've never seen you before," she pointed out hesitantly.

"I'm a traveler," he replied. "You live nearby?"

"I live in Castle Dedede," she answered as honestly as she thought he was answering. If he was dangerous, she assumed, then he would've been more direct. He would've done something more aggressive.

He looked a bit surprised for a moment, giving a small hum, and then dared to make a guess. "You're the princess, right?" Her sputter of surprise turned him down and he gained a more amused smile.

"Of course not! The Castle- There isn't a princess. It's just King Dedede, and he's not getting married anytime soon," she assured with a slight roll of her eyes. "My father is the cabinet minister, so we live there too."

"What exactly does a cabinet minister do?" he inquired, genuinely curious. She hesitated a moment and contemplated this.

"To be honest, not much of anything… The name's Tiff," she finally introduced. Tiff shifted her feet in the sand and readjusted her bag, heavy with seashells already. "And yours?"

"Marx," the jester answered with the same eager smile.

"Mark?" Tiff questioned, wondering if she has heard it right. One name seemed much too normal and the other seemed much too abnormal.

" _Marx,"_ he reaffirmed quickly. She couldn't help but feel a little awkward at her mistake.

"Sorry, it's not a name I'm familiar with," Tiff apologized. She couldn't understand why she felt so self-conscious.

"Don't worry about it," he assured. Normally, this would've offended him. Countless people had misnamed him, or totally forgot his name altogether, and it had slowly grown into a sore point. As though everyone who made the mistake was doing so to mock him. Tiff was obviously different. Something about the girl had him feeling a little less bitter than usual. "It's cute."

"What is? Your name?" Tiff asked in confusion.

"How flustered you're getting," Marx playfully pointed out. "Am I that intimidating?" His smile was just as sly, just as baiting, and Tiff managed to recover.

"It's not that. You? Intimidating? I think not." She covered her embarrassment with a cross of her arms and closing her eyes. "It's just- It's weird to meet someone closer to my age. Everyone in town is either middle aged or younger than me, so I'm just… Out of practice on socializing, and that's probably an understatement." Tiff couldn't remember the last time that she had met a proper teenager. It had to be a tourist and they couldn't have stayed in the kingdom for very long. "Especially popping up in the middle of the night."

"I was just out looking around. Getting a lay of the land," Marx quickly explained. Cute or not, he couldn't afford for her to get too suspicious just yet. If she did and started telling others about him then his cover would be blown. Honestly, he should've flown off right then, but he couldn't something kept him there. "Getting a feel for what I can."

"What are you looking for?" Tiff latched onto curiously as she turned to him again. Her suspicion eased, but her walls were still proudly lifted.

"Something." He looked down at the sand and noticed a seashell nearby. He reached down with a claw and lifted it, tapping against it gently and wondering why someone would collect one of these things. "Not sure what, really. There's just something out there and I'm trying to find it."

"It's kind of ironic…" Tiff quietly admitted. "You can fly anywhere and go everywhere, but you're not content." Before Marx could defend himself, she turned and sent an unsettled look towards the vast ocean. "I want to go anywhere, but I'm stuck here, but I can live with it…"

"You're not going to be stuck here forever!" Marx exclaimed with amusement at the overdramatic comment. "Besides… I can't go everywhere either." Suddenly that amusement dropped faster than a seashell sinking into the sea. Marx's eyes fell downcast as he fidgeted uncomfortably. "I used to be able to fly through space, but I had a _minor_ setback and now I can't even break atmosphere." He stared back up at the sky and for a moment, Tiff saw sadness behind the confidence. "I miss being able to see those stars up close."

There was an eerie silence that was only broken by the dull sound of waves washing onto the sand. She watched him, and he watched the sky. Then his eyes slowly moved back to her and he forced a slow smile.

"But hey, that sort of stuff happens, right? Where am I going to go anyway in that big, empty galaxy?" Marx looked curious once again and narrowed his gaze as his smile widened. "So, riddle me this, Miss Tiff: where would you go if you could go anywhere?"

"…I… Maybe I don't know where I'd go either. Just somewhere. I would love to see… Things," Tiff quietly explained. She felt a little flush being put on the spot yet again and didn't know whether to be honest- it might sound too pitiful- or underplay it- which would make her sound like a liar. "Vast deserts and temples, thick jungles, towering mountaintops, huge cities full of people with new culture…" She found herself getting wound up just at the thought. "Hundreds of other shores touching the ocean. Places where the ocean looks orange under the setting sun."

"Sounds amazing. Now you've got me curious…" Marx said quietly. Tiff lightly flicked her hair out of reflex.

"O-Of course, as the Cabinet Minister's daughter I couldn't very well just leave Cappy Village. They… They need someone here to help when Dedede gets out of hand," Tiff tried to defend. "I'm not trying to brag, but half of the time I feel like one of only two or three people who notice when he's out to cause trouble. I like to think that they need me for… Well, for at least that much."

Marx chuckled, and Tiff felt a little amused herself. The way she worded it made the town sound helpless; a shame to her and a victory to him. Then they lapsed back into silence for a few moments.

"If you _are_ staying in town for a little while," Tiff said to break said silence, "then I'd be glad to give you a tour. There's not much here, but it's still better than wandering around blind."

"I might have to take you up on that," Marx slyly answered. His purple eyes gave her a side glance, and he was still smiling with growing eagerness. "Can you get me into the castle?"

"Please. You could walk right into the castle and nobody would stop you," Tiff pointed out matter-of-factly. "Dedede is the scariest thing in his castle, so if you aren't scared of him then you aren't going to get much opposition." Though there was Sir Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade, but Tiff decided that they didn't count. They usually did whatever they wanted anyway, making them more of their own unit than actual workers for the king. The castle was also big enough that three guards and the many non-active Waddle Dees weren't much of a threat.

"As fun as that would be, I think I'd have more fun getting the tour from the sanest in the asylum," Marx quipped in. "Might do my image good getting spotted with the Cabinet Minister's princess."

"Don't flatter yourself," Tiff choked out, fighting a feverish blush. She didn't handle playfulness like this well and from Marx's light laughter, he obviously knew this. He already knew how to get under her skin. "I… I guess I should get going."

"Before you do, mind answering a question?" Marx curiously inquired. He showed her the seashell he had picked up, "Why shells?"

"It's a long story, but the short of it is that I love the ocean. Specifically, I love studying marine biology," Tiff explained with a growing eagerness. "And I'd love to become a marine biologist… But at the rate everything's going, I'll probably just replace my father as the Cabinet Minister when he retires. If I can."

"Oh, that's no fun!" Marx protested as he tossed her the shell. "You've got to have bigger hopes and dreams then being stuck in this small kingdom! Marine Biologist? That's a start…" He got a growing smile, "But how about an interplanetary Marine Biologist who travels to different worlds to record her data? Saving the galaxy one water planet at a time!" He spread a wing out in front of him towards the ocean. "And then you save a race of fish people from some sort of illness, become their heroine, write a book about the experience, and become a _living legend_!"

"That… That actually sounds amazing," Tiff caved. As much as she almost wanted to be pessimistic to regain control of her own feelings, she couldn't deny that this storyline Marx had cooked up was rather tempting. "I would love that. I could go anywhere, help people of all kinds, and get to do the thing I love while doing it!"

"And the second I start breaking atmosphere again, I'll take you on your first trip myself!" Tiff didn't have the heart, or window of opportunity, to tell him that she had technically already been in space. Instead, she focused on how quickly his determination started to sour. The smile looked lifeless and the eyes were vacant.

"…How long ago were you injured?" Tiff quietly asked.

"About a year ago," Marx answered. "I only got back to flying far distances a couple of months ago." Tiff's face contorted in confusion.

"And you're trying already to fly into space? That takes an excessive amount of thrust and power to break through the atmosphere, and you're freaked out because you can't do it now? Your priorities are seriously confused," Tiff lightly scolded with her hands on her hips. "If you just started flying long distances, then you're getting better, but if you push yourself when your body isn't ready you'll only do more damage!"

"…You sound like you're worried about me," Marx quietly remarked. Something in his tone still sounded strained, even though he was supposed to be saying this playfully. She wondered how close to home that comment hit; whether or not Marx had someone to worry about him. From what it sounded like, he was all on his own, and something about that made Tiff sad. It was different with someone like Meta Knight or Knuckle Joe, who chose travelling alone at times to strengthen their training and perhaps meditate.

It was obvious that Marx was clinging to anyone who was willing to be social. Interested in Tiff or not, she got the impression that he was starved for social interaction, and this was only more confusing considering the fact that he was obviously a jester of some kind. Though that would be a magical jester who glowed like a beacon and had both fangs and wings.

"I am worried about you," Tiff confirmed. "I know we just met, but… I'd say we're on friendly terms by now." That was a bit quick, but she thought he needed that assurance. "Though it would be easier if you stopped acting like you were flirting with me."

"I don't know what planet you come from- actually, yeah I do- but I wasn't trying to flirt with you. I was totally flirting with you," Marx quipped with a more honestly playful smile returning. As did Tiff's blush.

"That aside," Tiff directed, folding her arms behind her back and looking out over the ocean. "The point was that you're pushing yourself too early. You need to build up to flying into space."

"…Wouldn't you fly into space first chance that you got?" Marx quietly asked. Though his tone then chanced as his purple eyes widened for a moment, as though he realized something or concocted a sudden plan, and it was the latter. "Wouldn't you fly if you had the chance?... If you had a pair of wings offered?"

"What does that mean?" Tiff quietly asked as green eyes met purple. That small, sly smile had returned, signaling Marx's recovery.

"I'd like to fly you home. That's what it means," Marx retorted as he spread his wings a bit more. "If you'd like to see how amazing the sky looks at this time of night."

Of course, Tiff had flown before on the Warp Star, on ships, through the air after being flung, and so she had witnessed flying many times. It shouldn't have been a tempting offer but looking over those long and colorful wings was piquing her interest. It would be a much quicker trip home, she tried to reassure herself, so it didn't seem like she was merely tempted by the offer alone.

"Well…?" Marx coaxed again. His wings flickered in a small pop of colorful sparks. Almost like fireworks but comprised of some sort of magic instead of gunpowder.

"…Maybe," Tiff quietly started to cave. Her innate urge to not seem frightened or look too shy forced her hand. She straightened and announced, "Alright, but nothing crazy, okay? If I get too much of an adrenaline rush, I'll never get to sleep."

"I didn't have any intention of doing crazy," Marx assured as she approached him on the sand. He offered her the seashell the he was still holding, "I usually save my amazing flying skills for daylight, so I can get an audience going."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Tiff tutted as she carefully moved to hold onto his back. He silently guided her, tapping a claw on the base of his wings to show her where to grab. He was warm, but not uncomfortably so, and the glowing of the magic was only brighter from here. She could see every colorful scale and fought the urge to reach out and touch one. She shook her head and righted herself. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Hold on tight. I don't want to lose you," Marx quipped before abruptly pushing off. Suddenly they were in the air and gaining altitude quicker than Tiff could've anticipated. The rush was there even though the flying was smooth and controlled. It was obvious that the jester had been flying for some time and clearly knew what he was doing. Every twist and beat sent pulses of magic through the air and even through Tiff. He was literally drenched in magic and energy that Tiff hadn't even been around before.

There were other things to catch Tiff's attention as well. The wind blew through her hair as the salty tinge loosened by time they approached the village. The stars were, again, gorgeous, and she felt closer to them in a sense. A sudden dip caused her to hold on tighter and drag her gaze down from the stars. She noticed Marx's wings briefly glow brighter in response and felt a pinkened blush passing her face. She couldn't understand it; teenager or not, she was too logical to be so allured by all of this. Yet her heart was racing.

"Alright, which one is it?" Tiff had drifted so deeply into her thoughts that she had barely noticed the question. They were coming up quickly on the castle and she scanned the windows before pointing hers out.

"That's it right there," she directed. They started to descent in a gentle swoop. Marx slowly touched down and managed to land on the ledge of her bedroom window. Thankfully, Tiff had left it open, as though to let in the sea breeze that wouldn't make it here.

After stepping back down onto carpeted floor, Tiff was trembling from the excitement of the flight. "That was… That was amazing!" she couldn't help but gush as she set her bag down on her desk. "I've never been flying like that. Maybe once or twice I've been in a ship, but that was just…" She didn't even know what word to follow that with. Whatever it was, it made her taste a freedom that she craved on the quiet days.

It was then that she noticed Marx had came inside with her and was currently giving her a very weird look. It was a sort of lopsided smile, with his fangs obvious, and his eyes were slightly lowered in an odd sort of unknown gaze. She pursed her lips in response and quirked a brow. "What is it? What's that look?" Tiff inquired.

"It's nothing," Marx denied unconvincingly. Then he followed with, "You're cute."

Tiff's blush returned, and she turned to her desk to fix her things as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Could you say something a little less patronizing?" Or something that wouldn't make her blush as hard. Tiff wasn't used to compliments, especially when they were from a mysterious, strange _guy_ of all things.

"You're _lovely_ ," Marx clarified with a slowly widening smile. That did it; Tiff was completely overwhelmed by a blush as she turned on him.

"Gah, just get out!" Tiff commanded as she pushed him towards the window. "Out! Out of the window and out of my hair!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get yourself too worked up," Marx quipped back. He then added in a jest, "Gee, if this is how you react to compliments, I'd hate to see what you're like with insults." With that, he climbed out the window and began to beat his brightly colorful wings, pausing to look back at her. "See you soon, Miss Cabinet Minister!" He easily turned and started to fly off into the distance.

Meanwhile, Tiff was left trying to comprehend what she had just gone through tonight. As flustered as Marx had made her, especially in those last few moments, she wouldn't deny that there was something else there nudging her. There was a part of her that liked the attention, the compliments, and as infuriating as Marx was, she wanted to see him again. Even if he was going to drive her insane, something about him had rendered her in this odd state where she felt less like she was stepping into untamed territory.

With a sigh, she nudged open her journal and decided to write down a brief recap while it was all fresh in her mind. Tomorrow it would only be a memory and she could finally make sense of this confusion, but tonight she would embrace this rebellious feeling. It reminded her that there was still so much she hadn't experienced, and she suddenly wondered if this was the turning point. She pushed that troublesome thought into the back of her head and went to bed; her mind filled with glowing lights and seashells instead of worries.

Meanwhile, Marx was already out of Cappy Town, and his smile had dropped long ago. That had been a wrench in the works that he hadn't anticipated. The castle had been open for the taking and he had just flown away. He had let his vengeance slip through his claws just because of some fiery girl that he simply couldn't drag himself away from. An actual intelligent being that he spontaneously found alone on the beach; if he thought fate had anything positive in store he would've believed it played a part in it. Or perhaps purposefully sabotaged his plans.

Maybe tomorrow he would have a clear enough head to think past the confusion. He would think reasonably and remember why he was here in the first place, and then the plan would continue on track. Even if it was pushed back a few days, even if he took up Tiff's offer, it didn't mean he was going to give up his careful planning. He continued to fly back towards his hideaway; his mind filled with golden hair and seashells instead of revenge.

 _This was the beginning of something._


End file.
